The present invention relates to a staining device for staining samples. The staining device has a heating device including a first and a second heating element. Further provided is a power connection for supplying power to the heating elements. The present invention also relates to a method for operating the staining device.
Samples, in particular tissue samples to be examined using a microscope, are routinely stained using staining devices, so that structures of the samples can be better seen in the microscopic image than in the case of unstained samples. For sample staining, a staining device includes two or more containers in which identical, similar or different process media are stored. The samples to be stained are immersed in the process media, where they remain for residence times which are dependent on the process step, the process medium, and on the sample to be stained. Once the predetermined residence time has elapsed, the samples are withdrawn from the container and transferred to the next container by means of a transport system. Depending on the staining method and/or the sample, the samples are in this manner successively immersed in a plurality of containers filled with process media. Moreover, the samples may be dried before, between or after the aforementioned steps, using an oven. For example, moist sections of paraffin-embedded tissue samples placed on slides may be dried in the oven, thereby evaporating the moisture and partially melting the paraffin, which improves the adherence of the tissue samples to the slides.
The staining device has a heating device, which is part of the oven or is provided for heating the process media in the containers. The heating device may have one or more heating elements. The staining device and, in particular, the heating elements, may be operated at different voltages, for example at 115 volts and at 220 volts. Depending on the available mains voltage, the staining device can be manually switched to operate at 220 volts or to operate at 115 volts.
From the document DE 41 17 833 A1, a device for staining histological samples arranged on slides is known, which comprises heatable liquid containers.
Document DE 1 059 550 B describes an electrical heating system that can be operated with different voltages so that the electrical heating can be used in the international train traffic at different operating voltages.
From the document WO 2008/101583 A1, a furnace for dental prostheses and partial dental prostheses is known, in which for preventing damage to the heating elements switching between a series connection and a parallel connection of the heating elements is possible.
Document DE 719 108 A describes a transformer-free universal receiver for the optional connection to DC networks or AC networks with different supply voltages.
From the document DE 825 441 B, a baby bottle warmer is known which comprises a heating jacket surrounding the bottle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a staining device and a method for operating the staining device, which, in a simple manner, will enable the staining device to be safely and effectively operated at different voltages.